


[vid] Can't Stop The Feeling

by alwaystheocean



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "Got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet."
Comments: 23
Kudos: 87
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] Can't Stop The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



**Music:** Can't Stop The Feeling - Megan Nicole  
**Download:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r4up39czue2v1nl/Can%27t_Stop_The_Feeling_4_%28signed%29.mp4/file)|377mb


End file.
